


Leo Valdez x reader

by Heroes_of_olympus_simp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_of_olympus_simp/pseuds/Heroes_of_olympus_simp
Summary: Y/n running from her past dreading her future. She’s spent years putting up her walls and repressing memories. After a Minotaur attack she finds herself in camp half blood a camp for modern day demigods. When she meets a boy named Leo Valdez her walls slowly start tumbling down. Watch her realize what love is and really start to enjoy life.





	Leo Valdez x reader

I had woken up to a low growling sound and I automatically shot up. I grabbed my sword. The one I got….never mind i have to focus on the task at hand.I shrugged on my backpack and ran out toward that strawberry field. Then I felt myself get jerked backwards. He. Did. Not. I unsheathed my sword and swiveled around hitting him in the head with the but of my blade. I then put my foot on the shoulder and wrapped my leg around his thick neck. I gripped my sword and shoved it down it’s raoring throat . I fell on my butt as it disintegrated into gold dust. A boy about my age with black messy hair and sea green eyes gaping at me . I scrambled up and pointed my sword at him “who are you?” He put his hand up in surrender “Percy, Percy Jackson “ he put down his sword carefully “you safe do you see the camp?” He asked warily. I didn’t see it before but I saw a while camp with cabins and kids. I nodded he beckoned for me to follow him. I walked in, and was met with multiple eyes on me. I probably looked pathetic my whole body bruised and bloody covered in gold dust with one of my eyes grey the other pupil completely black, for the time being. It changes datprker depending on my mood. He walked me to this house with a centaur and middle aged man in there. At this point from what I’ve seen this was nothing in comparison “hello my name is Chiron and this is Mr D, welcome to camp half blood.” I took a deep breath “I’m sorry but what?” He smiled warmly at me while I looked very hostile “ your part god…” he trailed off looking for my name “Y/n” I knew there was an explanation for all this so I’ll take it “who is this god?” Chiron furrowed his brow “we don’t know just yet” I huffed and mr D laughed “new kid relax, you’ll find out sooner or later.” I narrowed my eyes at him getting more pissed off by the second “Mr D is it? What’s your name” Percy nudged my shoulder like don’t you’ll get turned to a bottle nosed dolphin “Dionysius.” I laughed a humorless one. “Your a god, your being punished here aren’t you, don’t seem much like the type to like kids” he glared at me but said nothing confirming my suspicions. “Well, you’ll be staying in the Hermès cabin until you get claimed” then panic settled in “is there a lot of other people there?” I asked frantically he nodded. I walked across the lawn of the arena and got to cabin full of chaos. “Travis and Connor should help get you settled, while your in there sleep with one eye open.” I nodded and walked in. I waved and walked over to an empty bunk. I emptied my backpack of a few clothes I cleaned while in New Jersey so I put them under my pillow “hey so your our new camper Y/n, I’m Travis this is Connor.” I waved awkwardly “hi.” “We brought you some clothes I don’t think your a hermes kid so don’t get too comfy” I smiled glad I’d be leaving this cabin soon. He seemed like he had good intentions but I didn’t know. I layer in my bed and shifted into sleep.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
I jolted awake when I felt someone shake me squeezing his arm much harder than necessary “sorry!” He rolled his eyes and walked away I got up looking much better and walked out to the dimming pavilion. When I walked out everyone looked at me and kneeled Chiron clipped his hooves against the pavement “All hail Y/n daughter of hades” it all happened so quick. I sat with my brother nico and his friends. “Guys this Y/n my sister” hazel said triumphantly they all waved hellos “so Y/n how’d you get to camp half blood?” Jason I think it was asked. “Oh uh...an espousa named Kelli attacked me so I killed her and a Minotaur chase me here.” Percy looked miffed and handed annabeth a dramacha. They were all talking cause they knew each other so well. I saw a pen on the table so I grabbed it and started to draw a picture of the table I was at. I felt everyone’s eyes on me “what ya doing Y/n?” “Oh uh sorry I got bored” I gave Percy back his pen. “What were you drawing Y/n?” Leo asked “a picture duh.” He laughed and he looked handsome to say the least. ADHD sucks so when I got bored again I started to play with darkness. It itched at my fingers wanting to be released. It was making small shapes in my fingertips and I couldn’t help but smile at the way it seemed so free. “Y/n what are you doing!” Nico shrieked. My concentration snapped and it just lingered at my fingertips. “Nothing!” I was slightly agitated now. “You shouldn’t play with your powers like that” he scolded I contained a laugh “it’s harmless look” I let it conjure something to match everyone at the table and it played around them “ see, only if I want it to hurt you it will” Percy and piper were laughing “ can you make a giraffe please please?” Piper begged I nodded and one pranced along the table when will touched it along with everyone at the table it went white “hmmmm” I moved my hands around and made it a friend. As soon as Leo was about to touch it it disappeared and reappeared hey to my plate. Everyone laughed. And I had an actual conversation with them. Mostly stories about their time on the Argo II. I walked to the hades cabin and set up my bunk once we finished eating “hey Y/n annabeth and piper are coming later, is that ok?” I nodded. Once I finished i started making a sketch of what I remembered from that table. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooo hang out with the girls. This’ll sure be good, make sure to leave. A kudos 😌


End file.
